


Frisky

by KivaEmber



Series: Wine Cellar [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male!WoL - Freeform, Masturbation, Miqo'te!WoL - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Stormblood, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: Consent is sexier than sex.Or;WoL and Aymeric fuck.





	Frisky

Aza woke up to the sensation of warm lips gently tracing the scar on his shoulder.

Aymeric, he thought instantly, some of the tension easing out of his body as he lingered in that pleasant space between dozing and awake – Aymeric pressed close against his back, the tickle of his hair brushing against his skin, warm mouth lazily kissing his scarred shoulder, Aymeric close, warm, pleasant… he made a soft noise.

The kisses paused, then, Aymeric gently nuzzled the nape of his neck, his fingers stroking feather-light over the curve of his hip, “Sorry,” he whispered, his voice rough with sleep, “Did I wake you?”

“Mm’eah’s’fine,” Aza mumbled half-incoherently. He didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes, just enjoyed Aymeric’s closeness, his tail blindly curling around his partner’s calf, “Keep kissin’, s’nice.”

Aymeric chuckled but obliged him. Aza purred as his partner kissed him along his shoulder, over his scar, then to the crook of his neck, gently nosing his hair out of the way to nuzzle the nape of his neck. All feather-light soft but brimming with affection. He sighed contentedly, opening his eyes enough to squint at the room from beneath his eyelashes. Still dark. Not even dawn yet. Hmmm.

“Mn,” Aza blindly lifted a hand, reaching up and over to curl his fingers into Aymeric’s hair, cradling his head against his shoulder, “Wha… w-what’s up…?” he asked around a yawn, feeling his partner press his forehead against the back of his shoulder, his breaths warm and even against his skin.

“Nothing,” Aymeric’s voice was soft, hugging him tight around the waist and pulling him back against his larger body. Aza allowed the manhandling, lowering his hand from his partner’s hair to settle it over the hand pressed against his stomach, thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

“Nothin’, hm?” Aza huffed sceptically, but he let it lie. A comfortable silence lapsed around them, and he heaved a short sigh into it, letting his tail gently flick, back and forth, over Aymeric’s calf, the very tip of it tickling the bottom of his foot…

It got the desired result. Aymeric gave a small jolt and a quiet, surprised laugh.

“Adorable~” Aza sang lightly, doing it again until Aymeric decided to be a buzzkill and straightened his leg out to try and dodge his tail, “You giggled.”

“I did not,” Aymeric grumbled against his shoulder, but he could feel him smiling. 

Aza uncurled into a lazy stretch, his body arching back against Aymeric’s with a few clicks and pops of his sore, aching joints. He groaned under his breath – Gods, he was getting old – forcing himself to ignore his aches and pains as he flicked his tail again, to see how far he could reach. Hmm… just up to Aymeric’s calf, curse his stupidly long legs.

“You’re too tall,” he grumbled.

“Or perhaps…” Aymeric murmured, tapping a light rhythm on his stomach with long, calloused fingers, “You’re just short.”

Aza gasped in mock-offence, “ _Short_? I’ll have you know I’m a perfectly normal height for a Miqo’te!”

“Short,” Aymeric repeated, his voice lilting slightly in amusement. He also kissed his bare shoulder, lingering and sweet, just over the bump of his scar, and pressed his weight forwards slightly, coaxing Aza to slowly roll onto his stomach. He allowed it, grunting when the pair of them rolled over so he was sprawled on his belly, Aymeric pressing him down against the bed. It was a pleasant weight, just heavy enough to make him breathless and feel like he was being pinned, a sensation that made him shiver all over.

“Oof,” Aza huffed, mostly for show, dragging the pillow towards him so he could rest his arms and head on it. Ah, this weight very nice on his poor back, except; “Mm, bit more weight, handsome…”

His partner obliged him with a softly amused noise, and Aza felt something shift in his lower back with an audible ‘ _click’_ , easing a knot of tension. He let out a shamelessly loud groan.

“Well,” Aymeric murmured, sounding a little amused as he pulled away until he was sitting on the back of Aza’s thighs, his hand pressing in the slight dip of his lower back, “That sounded unhealthy.”

“Needed it,” Aza sighed, letting his eyes slip shut when Aymeric’s hands pressed, testing, on his back. The heel of his palm pressed _right_ into a knot, and Aza exhaled a near-obscene noise when his partner deftly kneaded it out, making his toes curl and his tail restlessly flick against Aymeric’s thigh.

“Mn, keep… pressing there…” he groaned quietly, pressing his face into the pillow as Aymeric carefully dug his thumbs into either side of his spine, just above his tail, gently kneading the sore and tense muscles. It skirted the edge of pain and relief, and he found himself purring breathlessly, the noise catching when Aymeric’s hands moved, palm pressing on the small of his back, and the other curling under his hip to _pull_ …

His back audibly cracked, a loud ‘pop’ that made all the air rush out of his lungs in a grunt. Aymeric paused.

“Don’t stop,” Aza murmured a little breathlessly, already feeling a great surge of relief in the tension pain that _constantly_ plagued him, “Felt good. Keep goin’, please.”

“Tell me if it starts to hurt,” Aymeric said, but thankfully continued. His hands were so gentle but decisive, creating a sort of rocking motion between Aza’s hips and lower back until everything felt… looser. His spine clicked and popped a few times, but it must’ve been doing some good because everything eased and relaxed until Aymeric was just lightly pressing on his lower back, heels of his palms kneading into the sore muscles.  

Aza, honestly, could have fallen asleep there and then. He drifted, in that lovely place of half-aware drowsiness, making a soft noise when Aymeric’s hands trailed upwards, between his shoulder blades and pressing- _oh._

“Ngh,” he hissed without meaning to, and Aymeric instantly gentled the pressure, his thumb probing into the tight knot of muscle he just aggravated. “Ow, that… there hurts.”

“I feel it…” Aymeric murmured, “It’s tight.”

Any other time, Aza would’ve made a dirty joke. As it was he was too busy flinching and tensing when Aymeric carefully prodded and pressed the tight knot, trying to loosen it off. It didn’t want to without a fight, and by the time the pain ebbed into something more tolerable, Aza found himself practically throttling the pillow, breaths short and controlled with his tail tightly curled over Aymeric’s thigh, fur bristling.

“Sorry, sorry,” Aymeric said to him, sounding genuinely remorseful – but the knot was gone, and while the soreness remained, Aza could feel the difference, “I was being cruel to be kind, there. It’s gone now.”

“Mmhmm…” he loosened his grip on the pillow, shivering when Aymeric’s thumbs pressed a firm line on either side of his spine, down from his shoulder blades all the way to the base of his tail. He found himself relaxing more and more each time his partner did it, until his eyes slid shut and his ears drooped with drowsiness, the ache a dull, throbbing sort that was easily ignored.

“Better?” Aymeric asked him after a few comfortable minutes of silence, his voice hushed as if he wasn’t sure whether Aza was awake or not.

“Much…” he half-yawned, letting his tail curl back over itself so he felt it brush over his spine, and Aymeric curled his fingers around it, lightly cupping the limb with his fingers and stroking over the soft fur. “Though, makes me wonder if you’re… after somethin’…”

“After something?” Aymeric laughed quietly, his fingers finally settling on the base of Aza’s tail, rubbing a small, firm circle there, fingernails _just_ applying enough pressure to make him shiver from head to toe. Aza made a small noise at such a lovely sweet spot being so expertly abused.

“Mmhm…” he half-moaned, arching his lower back just enough to push up into Aymeric’s hand. He was rewarded with more pressure, rubbing and pressing until he was purring, low and contented, in the back of his throat.    

“I just couldn’t sleep,” Aymeric said idly, his other hand brushing over his hip, following it over the curve of his firm buttocks, “And you were complaining about your back earlier, so, I thought...”

“S’ppreciated,” Aza mumbled, pausing to bite his lower lip when Aymeric scratched just above his tail, the drag of nails doing very… intense things to his nerves, right now. He let out a shuddering breath, feeling heat beginning to coil, lazy and warm, below his belly. He found himself starting to rock against the bed, the springs squeaking quietly but sharply in the silence of their room. “Aymeric…”

Aymeric paused, his thumb pressing against the very base of his tail, a lovely but maddening pressure, “Do you want to…?”

Aza considered. Heat had settled in his groin, but he felt too lazy and too tired to really take advantage of it. Exhaustion still pulled at him – all of yesterday he had gone romping over the highlands on a hunting party and his body still hated him for it. He honestly… couldn’t muster the energy. The flesh was willing but the spirit wasn’t, sadly.

“M’too tired,” he admitted, sighing when Aymeric instantly slid his hands up along his back, leaning over him so he could kiss his shoulder – the moment passed.

“That’s fine,” Aymeric told him, though it didn’t really quell the guilt wriggle in his stomach – his partner had established, very early on and very firmly, that he never wanted Aza to feel obligated to fulfil anything sexual with him if he wasn’t one hundred per cent into it. Aza had always been eager to please with Aymeric and the thought… well, he always thought he needed to make an _effort_ , even if he wasn’t in the mood, but Aymeric had put his foot down, and that had been that.

“Sorry,” he muttered, shifting onto his side when Aymeric settled next to him. He watched him from beneath his eyelashes, unable to fight back a smile at the expression of fond exasperation his partner sent him.

“I said it’s fine, Aza,” Aymeric sighed, reaching out to snag an arm around Aza’s waist and pulling him close. Aza allowed it, throwing a leg over his hip so they slotted in close. He bit his bottom lip when his groin pressed up against Aymeric’s hip, but his partner didn’t move, and the tantalising press of firm heat ebbed until he could breathe a little more comfortably.

“Later,” Aza promised into the crook of Aymeric’s neck, leaving a small kiss there.

“Whenever you want to,” Aymeric added, resting his cheek against the top of his head. Aza flicked an ear when he felt puffs of warm air blow over it, the sensation slightly ticklish.

Relaxed and warm, Aza drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up, of course, feeling a little frisky.

It probably had to do with the fact that he woke up without feeling like someone was smashing a hammer into his spine, so he was able to enjoy the sensation of waking up pressed up against a warm, familiar body. His thigh was still draped over Aymeric’s hip, their bodies snugly slotted together in a way that made warmth pool intense and low in his belly. Yep, he was hard, very much so.

Aza nosed at Aymeric’s neck, lips brushing over the smooth skin as his fingers fluttered, feather-light, down his partner’s spine, then back up, between his shoulder blades, wanting to… but he was asleep, he could tell, deeply too, and a quick peek over Aymeric’s shoulder told him that dawn was just touching the horizon, the sky visible through the crack of the curtains a splash of pinks and dark orange.

He shouldn’t wake him earlier than he needed to be, Aza realised with some regret.

With a small sigh, he carefully shifted and wriggled in Aymeric’s hold. His partner muttered something incoherently, but didn’t stir as Aza successfully rolled over, letting his leg angle back enough to keep their legs tangled together, Aymeric’s arm loosely draped over his waist. Aza closed his eyes, letting his fingers trail over his stomach, following his happy trail down to his arousal, biting his bottom lip as he carefully curled his fingers around it.

Quick and dirty, he told himself, regulating his breathing to be slow and controlled, rocking eagerly into his hand as he started to jerk himself off, guiltily aware of Aymeric’s pressed up firmly against his back. He tipped his head forwards, chin close to his chest, unable to stop his tail from restlessly thumping against his and Aymeric’s legs as he felt everything start to tighten up, the heat clenching and his toes curling, very close, closer, closer, closer…

Quick and dirty, he thought desperately, his hips rocking with a bit more force as a noise slipped out despite his best efforts, a short, gasped out whimper that he quickly swallowed down, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as he allowed him to imagine, Aymeric’s hand and, his body, pressed close, his low voice, that reached _that_ _lovely_ pitch when he was aroused and… and…

Q-Quick and… and dirty… he almost gasped aloud, caught up in his little fantasy now, soft, little, short, cut-off whines and moans slipping out, ears flicking back and his tail shuddering as his hand jerked in sharp, short motions, feeling himself teetering and- shit, stay quiet, don’t- wake up-

His free hand flew up to his mouth when he finally tipped over the edge, gasping Aymeric’s name against his fingers, warm, wet stickiness spilling into his palm as he frantically rocked through his orgasm, hand jerking erratically until that white-hot thrum of pleasure started to ease into something softer, more content. He let out a shaky exhale, panting past his splayed fingers as he clumsily let go of his softening cock to wipe his hand on the bedsheet. He’ll have to explain that later, but… whatever, that… that was nice. Needed that.

“Fuck…” Aza muttered breathlessly, tipping his head back slightly with his eyes closed, drifting in that pleasant haze of afterglow, “That was good…”

“It was.”

Aza startled, holding his breath when he registered Aymeric’s low, sleepy, _aroused_ voice murmuring right into his ear. Oh. Ooooh.

“Oh,” Aza could feel heat crawl up his cheeks, Aymeric’s arm tightening around his waist and tugging him close, fingers stroking over his stomach. Aza shivered. “When… when did you wake up?”

“Just before your orgasm,” Aymeric said with his usual bold shamelessness. He nuzzled just behind Aza’s ear, which was a fantastic sensation and made him breathe out a very pleased noise, “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

More like he wanted to enjoy the show, the little pervert. Aza wasn’t annoyed though, eagerly letting Aymeric roll him onto his back, tilting his head to meet the hungry, demanding kiss with an inviting little noise, arms wrapping around his partner’s broad shoulders and holding him close. His lips were tingling and kiss-bruised by the time they parted, Aza panting shortly as Aymeric dipped his head lower, kissing his neck, over his throat…

“Aza,” Aymeric murmured against his pulse-point, his lovely voice absolutely _wrecked_ with want and desire, “Do you-?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aza burst out, “Just- do whatever.”

Aymeric laughed, pulling away with a smile, “Well, that’s romantic; ‘ _do whatever’_.”

“You know what I meant,” he grumbled, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Aymeric sat back, his hands gently stroking over his sides, his hips, then along the crease of his pelvic joint to brush, feather-light, over the inside of his thighs. Aza shivered with anticipation, spreading them wide when Aymeric applied a bit of pressure, shifting his hips slightly to sweep his tail to the side and out of the way.

“Any preferences?” Aymeric asked lightly, smoothing his palms flat against the inside of his thighs, digging his thumbnails into the skin with just the right amount of pressure, before dragging them down, scratching light enough that he left soft pink lines. Aza had to swallow down an embarrassing noise, his eyelashes fluttering at the pinprick sparks of pleasure that flared up.

“Nnnnh- no…” Aza groaned out, curling his fingers into the bedsheet – and grimacing when he just grabbed a handful of his mess earlier. He quickly adjusted his grip, his pulse picking up as Aymeric bent low between his legs, tensing when he felt warm breaths tickle against his stomach, followed by languid, open-mouthed kisses. He exhaled shakily, “You can, mm, do what you want.”

“What I want…” Aymeric murmured lazily against him, slowly moving downwards, chasing after the messy curve of a scar that trailed over his hipbone, “Is you on your back,” his head dipped lower, mouth tracing a path to his inner thigh, “So I can see your face...” A nip, teeth teasing the soft, sensitive skin until Aza was panting and groaning quietly under his breath, “…when you finally come undone.”

Oh, seven _hells_.

Aymeric lifted his head once he was satisfied that he’d left a nice, blossoming bruise on his thigh, his eyes dark as his lips curled into a seductively pleased smile. Aza was entranced at the sight, unable to look away as his partner slowly pushed himself up, his hand lightly touching his stomach as he leant over just enough to tug at the bedside table’s drawer.

“Unless, you want to be on your stomach?” Aymeric asked lightly, finding the little jar of oil in the drawer. “It might be better for your back.”

That knocked Aza out of his dazed staring, and he huffed in quiet offence, “I’m not _decrepit_. My back’ll be fine like this. Besides…” he smirked as he stretched languidly beneath Aymeric, his pulse picking up when his partner intensely watched him with dark, hungry eyes, “I like looking at your face too, when you cum,” he paused briefly, watching Aymeric absently wet his fingers with the oil before adding mischievously; “And I like hearing that _cute_ little whine you make when you’re _really close_ but you’re trying to be quiet. It’s absolutely adorable.”

“You think it’s adorable?” Aymeric looked thoroughly amused, setting the jar back on the bedside table and reaching over to grab one of the spare pillows near Aza’s head, “And here, place that under your hips.”

Aza rolled his eyes but took the offered pillow and did what he was told, “Very adorable. Extremely cute,” he teased, shifting his weight a few times before he was content. It was easier, with his hips slightly propped up like this, and he settled his head back against his pillows as he watched Aymeric settle comfortably between his spread legs, his free hand resting on his thigh, gently rubbing a soothing circle as his other hand…

“Mm…” Aza exhaled slowly when he felt Aymeric very gently press against his entrance with a slick finger, consciously making himself relaxed and limp as he studied his partner’s face. Aymeric’s head was slightly bowed, his gaze hidden behind those beautiful eyelashes, mouth curved into a small, pleased smile. Handsome. So unfairly handsome, Aza thought with infinite fondness, barely flinching when he felt Aymeric press his finger in, slowly, carefully. It was an odd feeling each time, but not unpleasant.

“Good?” Aymeric asked him quietly, voice hushed as he pressed his finger in deep, then pulled back, then back in, carefully, slowly, letting Aza slowly ease up and relax.

“Mmhm, good,” Aza purred, experimentally rocking his hips to match the careful movements. The oddness of it started to slip towards ‘nice’, his nerves tingling with the beginnings of pleasure as Aymeric curled his finger inside of him, pressing up slightly so-

“ _Hh-_ ” Aza gasped sharply when pleasure flared, abrupt and keen, heat clenching low in his belly. Oh, that was…

“There it is,” Aymeric muttered, mostly to himself, letting his finger brush very gently against that lovely sweet spot and making Aza shiver all the way down to his curling toes. “Tell me if it gets too much.”

“Mmm…” Aza groaned incoherently, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet himself as Aymeric forewent his earlier, slow approach and started to move in earnest. With a small, murmured warning, he pressed in a second finger – a spike of discomfort, one quickly ignored and forgotten about – and started to thrust, fingers curling enough so they brushed, _just so_ , against his sweet spot, slow at first, then faster, and faster, then harder and harder, until Aza was fairly certain he was losing his _gods-damned mind_ -

“A-Aym…” he practically throttled the bedsheet under him, whining low in his throat when he felt the slight pinch of a third finger but, Gods, yes, it was _good_ , because, Aymeric pressed harder, and Aza groaned, low and needy, eyelashes fluttering as all the heat pooling low in his belly _clenched_ and his breaths stuttered, hips jerking clumsily to meet his partner’s movements and oh fuck, too much, too _much_ , “Aym- Aymeric, w-wait, I’m- nnh, g-gonna…”

“Mm, I know,” Aymeric murmured, his voice low and rough and _fucking orgasmic_ , pressing his fingers in deep and slowly, torturously _slowly_ , dragging them over his sweet spot and almost making him cry out as he found himself _teetering_ , very close and oh so sensitive from his earlier orgasm _, “_ Almost done…”

“ _Please_ ,” Aza gasped out, blinking his eyes open to see Aymeric gazing down at him with dark, aroused eyes, “ _Aymeric_ , I want…”

Aymeric exhaled shakily, “Gods,” he breathed, but he caved. With one last, firm thrust, he pulled his fingers out – which Aza whined about – but leaned down and in and-

He kissed him deep and hard, hungry, and Aza eagerly yielded to him, wrapping his arms tight around his broad shoulders, holding him close as Aymeric’s hands pressed against the inside of his thighs, pushing them apart wide and then grasping his hips, tugging them up…

“Relax,” Aymeric murmured against his kiss-bruised mouth, gently worrying his bottom lip as carefully, slowly, he started to thrust _in_.

Proportionally, Aymeric was bigger than Aza was. So, there was always a slight… not quite ache, but something close to it, whenever his partner penetrated him. It was enough to make him whine, quietly, and Aymeric hushed him softly, breathlessly, his hips rocking in slow, gentle motions as he eased in. Aza wrapped his legs around him, crossing his ankles at the small of his back as he breathed through it, until, finally, Aymeric gave one last, short thrust, settling deep inside of him and paused, letting the both of them catch their breaths.

“Good?” Aymeric asked, voice slightly strained.

“Mm…” Aza mindlessly stroked his partner’s hair, letting the short, soft locks pull against his fingers as slowly, he found himself easing and relaxing, breaths coming out more evenly as Aymeric peppered short, sweet kisses along his jawline. Good, yeah, he was good. “M’fine.”

Aymeric experimentally rocked his hips, coaxing Aza to move in a slow, gentle rhythm with him. Aza trembled when the movements made him, nudge, maddeningly, against his sweet spot, just enough to make him pant with need but not- not _enough_ to, to just, reach that point of…

As if sensing his growing desperation, Aymeric started to thrust. Short little motions that quickly and messily became harsher and quicker. Aza tipped his head back with a groan, Aymeric panting against the crook of his neck as he started to fuck, hard and fast, the springs in the bed squeaking in protest, the dull ‘ _thmpt’_ of the headboard gently tapping the wall and- Aza squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fingers into Aymeric’s hair, cradling his head against his neck as he felt- he felt-

“C-Close…” Aza panted, “M’close, Aym… Aymeric…”

Aymeric lifted his head and Aza opened his eyes, to see his partner looking down at him with a dark, hungry gaze, his cheeks flushed and lips kiss-bruised and fuck, fucking fuck, he couldn’t take it- he-

With a cry, he finally hit his peak.

Things got a little jumbled after that – everything lit up with white-hot pleasure, amazing, perfect, and, Aymeric’s voice, quiet and strained but _wrecked_ with want as he groaned out Aza’s name as if in benediction, grinding and thrusting deep into him until the both of them were spent and panting, sprawling in a messy tangle on the bed in the lovely, dizzying haze of afterglow. Aza, dazedly, made sure to remember the _exact noise_ Aymeric made just a lonely night, because by the Twelve, that had been…

“S’vry’good…” Aza mumbled incoherently, tilting his head just enough to press his cheek against Aymeric’s soft hair, uncaring of his partner’s heavy weight pressing him into the mattress, “S’good.”

“Mm…” Aymeric drowsily nuzzled his shoulder, nosing along where it sloped towards his neck, his lips brushing a feather-light kiss, “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I forgot to… pull out…”

Oh, that explained the non-too pleasant wet feeling between his legs but… whatever. Aza couldn’t muster any genuine annoyance about it. He probably would be later, once his wits dribbled back into his skull, but right now he was warm and buzzing with afterglow happiness.

“S’okay,” he half-yawned, “Make it up t’me later.”

Aymeric chuckled tiredly, “I will.”

But still, he made no motions to move, despite the mess between them beginning to feel tacky, and honestly, Aza didn’t feel like moving either. Distantly, a bell chimed – the Holy See’s official declaration of dawn – and he let his eyes drift close, nuzzling his partner’s soft hair as he let himself fall into a satisfied doze. Aymeric will have to be up soon, to clean up for his working day, but until then… well… he’ll be happy with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM. Goodness I've been wanting to write a PWP for a while but it took a while for me to write something I was half-way happy with, lol. This is super self-indulgent and just me enjoying writing a little domestic slice-of-life in WoL and Aymeric's bed, I made no apologies for it. 
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you liked!


End file.
